Los orígenes de Hogwarts
by Vincent Vans
Summary: Donde explico cómo creo fue la creación del colegio.


Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan es de JK Rowling, el resto, mío.

Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Bueno, esta es mi teoría de lo que podría haber ocurrido con la creación de Hogwarts

* * *

Me movía impaciente por el comedor de mi hogar, lanzando de vez en cuando preocupadas miradas hacia el campo, donde mi pequeña Helena perseguía gnomos. El año 1184 del calendario cristiano había comenzado hacía poco más de de tres meses y se podía percibir el aroma primaveral que invadía Escocia: las flores que crecían por la zona habían florecido ya y las hortalizas crecían por doquier. Pero no me era posible concentrarme en lo bello del clima, por mucho que lo hubiese intentado los últimos meses. Las preocupaciones que rondaban mi mente habían llegado al extremo de deja|rme en vela por noches enteras, impidiendo que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro funcionaran normalmente.

Las noticias que recibía frecuentemente del sur se volvían cada vez más desalentadoras y, si bien no quería preocupar a la comunidad mágica, tenía que comunicárselas a alguien, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para cercionarme de que, efectivamente, mis suposiciones no fueran erróneas (aunque yo así lo deseara), visité en luna llena a un brujo adivino. Ya en su cabaña del bosque, revisó minuciosamente su esfera, las hierbas en su infusión y cuanto elemento poseía en su hogar sólo para confirmar lo que yo ya esperaba: un peligro inminente se acercaba. Su turbación era evidente, y temí que aquello que había visto en el lienzo futuro, fuera aún más grave de lo que había yo imaginado en un comienzo. No me atreví a cuestionarle al respecto, por primera vez en cinco años, no quería conocer las respuestas a mis dudas. Veinticuatro lunas habían pasado desde entonces.

Había conversado sobre este último problema con un reducido grupo de magos y hechiceras de la zona, cuyos integrantes eran cada vez menos; sólo habían permanecido aquellos quienes compartían mis temores y no se conformaban con esperar, querían actuar. Lamentablemente, no eran más de tres, a parte de mi persona, quienes se reunían en mi sala una vez cada quince soles. Esta vez los había citado antes, sólo una semana luego de nuestro último encuentro, por la sencilla razón de que no quedaba ya tiempo suficiente para solucionar el dilema, la carta fatídica había arrivado esta mañana desde _le comté de Toulouse_ en la garras de mi cuervo mensajero.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro y salí de mis cavilaciones. Sin que lo notara, Godric Gryffindor había entrado en el salón, dejado su sombrero sobre la mesa y atravesado la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana junto a la cual me encontraba. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de abatimiento y derrumbarme en la silla más próxima; estaba segura de que el mago tenía un gran corazón y comprendería la razón de mi debilidad.

-No nos hubieras citado si no pasara algo grave-dijo, apoyando suavemente su mano sobre la mía-, ¿qué ocurre, Rowena?

-Lo siento, Godric, no creo que pueda decirlo más de una vez, será mejor que esperemos a los otros antes de que comience a hablar- y no cruzamos una palabra más hasta que Helga entró apresurada por la puerta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, pero no pude evitar notar que no era su habitual jovialidad que la que las coloreaba.

-Rowena, Godric, buenos días. He traído pastelillos para la criatura. No, no tú, Godric, hablo de Helena- la bruja regordeta situó la canasta que llevaba bajo el brazo en la mesa más cercana y se sentó a la mesa junto a nosotros-. Salazar debe estar por llegar, querida, la impuntualidad no es usual en él.

Como Helga había previsto, Slytherin atravesó el umbral unos minutos más tarde con paso solemne y pausado, como de costumbre, se deslizó sobre una de las sillas y nos miró inquisitivamente, dando por comenzado el encuentro. A pesar de los deseos de mis compañeros, me levanté de mi asiento y caminé de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras les comentaba los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Como ya hemos discutido con anterioridad, resulta evidente que los ataques a los magos y brujas han incrementado desde las últimas modificaciones realizadas por la iglesia. Es cierto, muchos de los reinos no perseguían a los de nuestra clase, los protegían, pero eso era antes de que el papado tomara medidas de prevención contra los herejes.

Por lo general, los nuestros son capaces de evadir las condenas, ya sea por medios legales o no, pero ahora cada semana se oye de alguna pobre bruja quemada en la hoguera. Antes los castigos se limitaban a la excomulgación por parte de la iglesia, cosa que no nos afecta en gran medida, dado que la mayoría de nuestro pueblo sólo asiste a las ceremonias religiosas para guardar las apariencias. Lamentablemente, eso está por cambiar.

Me ha llegado una carta del sur esta mañana, del condado de Toulouse para ser exactos, con terribles noticias. Parece ser que se ha creado una nueva institución para el control de la herejía: la Inquisición. Por lo pronto actúan en territorio francés, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que controle todo el occidente. Si supieran acerca de los castigos que le permiten realizar a los "justicieros" muggles probablemente no podrían soportarlos. Se necesitará sólo de un simple y débil rumor que llegase a oídos de algún fanático para que nos sometan a todos a las peores torturas. Ni siquiera Helena estará a salvo...

Me detuve y, con un suspiro, me volteé para ver sus rostros. Me había preparado para la escena que se desenvolvía frente a mis ojos, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme: era mucho más impactante de lo que me había imaginado. Los puños de Godric Gryffindor estaban contraídos, sus nudillos blancos y sus músculos del cuello tensos a tal punto que creí que se romperían si ejercía la más mínima presión sobre ellos. Era evidente que se estaban conteniendo para no gritar y voltear la mesa, su cara había adquirido un tono rojo, casi violáceo, por la ira reprimida. Incluso Salazar Slytherin, siempre tan calmado, tan imperturbable, murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciones y calumnias y, sin darse cuenta, había pulverizado mágicamente uno de los cuencos que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Pero la más afectada parecía ser Helga, y era natural. La bruja, ahora con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, había sido siempre la más cercana a los muggles. Podía imaginarme los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, lo más probable era que se sintiera traicionada, y yo lo entendía, claro que lo hacía. Se había casado, años atrás, con un mago hijo de muggles, quien había decidido que su don era algo para compartir con el resto de la comunidad, creía que había que aprovecharlo para curar a los enfermos, ayudar a los pobres. Era, sin duda, un hombre muy noble. No puedo decir que me sorprendí cuando pidió un puesto eclesiástico, pero no me hizo mucha gracia. La magia y la iglesia simplemente no se juntan.

¿Cómo haría ahora el señor Hufflepuff para continuar en su puesto? Él y Helga corrían un grave peligro, y estaba segura de que, a pesar de eso, no huirían, sino que permanecerían para ayudar al resto del pueblo en estos tiempos difíciles. Lentamente me acerqué a la bruja y pasé mis finos dedos por su cabellera, hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Han cruzado una línea -Godric se retorcía la barba rojiza mientras escupía las palabras con un odio visceral que no me era ajeno-. Hemos soportado sus ofensas, pero no nos darán caza, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Pelearé con mis manos desnudas si tengo que hacerlo, no necesito magia para derrotar a eso cobardes.

-Es por esto que te obsequié el sombrero, Gryffindor, se suponía que te daría el sentido común que no posees -Salazar parecía haber recobrado la calma y jugaba con su varita. Casi podía oír las maquinaciones de su cerebro-. Si bien los muggles está en inferioridad de condiciones, por carecer de poderes o talentos, y nuestra victoria sería inevitable, comenzar una guerra contra ellos supondría una pérdida importante de capital. Deben ser exterminados, de eso no hay duda, pero son perfectamente capaces de hacerlo por su cuenta, sin que tengamos la necesidad de ensuciarnos las manos.

-Slytherin tiene razón -opiné-, no nos conviene luchar. Necesitamos ocultarnos mejor, organizarnos e intentar dialogar con las autoridades muggles, pero sin exponernos. No podemos perder más de los nuestros.

-¿Qué pasará con los niños? -preguntó Helga, preocupada-. No pueden reprimir su magia, ¿serán cazados si los encuentran? - Silencio-. Oh, Merlín...

-No dejaremos que nuestra raza se extinga, imaginen un mundo habitado sólo por muggles, no sobreviviría más de unas cuantas décadas.

-Concuerdo con Sal...

-Por Morgana, Gryffindor, te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Tenemos que proteger a los nuestros, defenderlos.

-Y educarlos.- Era necesario que supieran a que se enfrentaban-. Pero no podemos hacerlo a vista de todo el pueblo, ni siquiera en los bosques, como ahora.

-¿Piensas escabullirte en las sombras? Ni siquiera eso serviría, la magia es demasiado evidente, deja rastros. Hasta el muggle más estúpido sentiría curiosidad si viera luces saliendo por entre los árboles en medio de la noche.

-No, ciertamente no, Salazar. Necesitamos un lugar alejado y resguardado, donde podamos usar nuestros poderes sin temor a ser descubiertos.

-Una fortaleza -comentó Gryffindor.

-Y una aislada, de ser posible. Pero no podemos llevarnos a todos los magos, al menos no sin alertar a las autoridades.

-Llevaremos a los niños -dijo Helga-, a los mayores, quienes no necesitan de sus padres y cuyos poderes no pueden pasar desapercibidos, y les enseñaremos lo necesario para que puedan protegerse-. Nos miró detenidamente y todos concordamos en que esa sería la mejor idea.

-Tan sólo necesitamos un lugar -mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero no recordaba ningún sitio que sirviera a nuestro propósito.

Finalizamos el encuentro y programamos otro, el cual tendría lugar dos semanas más tarde, a no ser que alguna circunstancia hiciera inevitable su adelanto. La sensación de temor y depresión que me había acompañado desde la llegada de la carta no se había ido, pero luchaba ahora con algo nuevo, algo que crecía: esperanza.

* * *

Cuatro días luego de aquella reunión, Helga irrumpió como un torbellino en mi hogar. Me encontraba cobijando a Helena luego del almuerzo para que durmiera una siesta mientras Bloom, mi elfo doméstico, levantaba los platos de la mesa, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y la regordeta bruja entró, cargando una canasta con pastelillos, como era su costumbre.

-¡Rowena, querida, debemos apresurarnos! -dijo, y luego de ver mi expresión de sorpresa, explicó.- Salazar cree haber encontrado un lugar ideal donde concretar nuestras ideas, iremos a verlo de inmediato. No, no, deja todo y dile a Bloom que haga dormir a la criatura, perderemos el trasladador si no apuramos la marcha.

Abandoné mis tareas y corrí detrás de mi amiga hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque, donde los hombres nos esperaban para partir. Nos sujetamos con fuerza al bastón que Slytherin nos ofreció y unos segundos más tarde aterrizamos, sin ninguna clase de sutileza, a orillas de un lago que parecía, por el putrefacto hedor que emitía, encontrarse en una etapa avanzada de descomposición.

-Síganme -ordenó Salazar, y no tuvimos más opción que obedecerlo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? O, más bien, ¿dónde nos encontramos? -preguntó Godric, mirando confundido y sorprendido a su alrededor.

-Estamos en el valle de Hogwarts. A un par de millas de aquí se encuentra un castillo con el mismo nombre, el cual me pertenece por herencia, pero cuya existencia había olvidado.

-No podemos reclamar la propiedad, ¿qué pasará con la gente que vive allí? -Helga añadió, siempre tan considerada.

-No nos supondrá un problema, nadie ha habitado esta región en los últimos doscientos años. Mis antepasados abandonaron el castillo y sus bosques aledaños cuando una sequía arrasó con las cosechas y los dejó sin provisiones para el invierno, no sólo una, sino tres veces. Los aldeanos creyeron que una maldición había caído sobre la familia Hogwarts cuando la hija mayor contrajo matrimonio con un hermano del abuelo de mi abuelo. No eran más que estupideces, claro está, pero decidieron trasladarse a otra zona. Casualmente, el señor Slytherin murió poco antes de llegar a las nuevas tierras.

-¿Crees que esté en buenas condiciones?

-No creo que haya ningún problema que cuatro magos bien dotados no puedan resolver sin dificultad.

Caminamos el resto del trayecto sin intercambiar una sola palabra, asumí que cada uno estaría sumido en sus pensamientos. Godric, quién andaba a mi lado, miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido, probablemente se preguntase que clase de seguridad tendría el castillo. Yo, en cambio, intentaba imaginar cómo dispondríamos a los niños en las habitaciones, pero, por alguna razón, mi mente no podía formar una idea clara y concisa.

La vista del castillo cortó mis respiración y lo único en lo que pude enfocarme por los siguientes minutos fue la maravillosa estructura que se alzaba ante nosotros. Elegante e impenetrable, la fortaleza, a pesar de estar deteriorada, imponía su presencia sobre el resto del paisaje. El bosque, el lago e incluso el cielo, parecían insignificantes en comparación con el palacio, porque eso parecía justamente: un palacio digno de reyes. Slytherin estaba en lo correcto, no se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, como hubiera supuesto de una edificación que llevaba deshabitada por más de los siglos; solamente necesitaba un par de arreglos aquí y allá.

-Opino que lo ideal sería separarnos para revisar y acondicionar el castillo -propuse-. Helga, ¿podrías encargarte de las enredaderas y malezas que lo invadieron? Lancen chispas rojas en caso de peligro y envíen un patronus si encuentran algo importante, ¿de acuerdo?

Y, empuñando nuestras varitas, nos adentramos en la fortaleza.

* * *

Admito ahora que la idea de separarnos no fue la mejor que he tenido. Godric corrió emocionado por las escaleras, hacia arriba, mientras su sombrero pedía a los gritos que se detuviera, que no sabía cuán inestable era el suelo y podría matarlos a ambos. Gryffindor, por lo visto, no siguió sus consejos, ya que, unos segundos más tarde, las quejas del objeto eran amortiguadas por los muros de piedra que se interponían entre nosotros. Slytherin, por su parte, desapareció sin que pudiera ver en cual dirección se dirigía, y quedé sola en un castillo antiguo y deshabitado.

Recorrí cautelosamente la planta en la que me encontraba. Noté que, a excepción de las escaleras, algunas las cuales no parecían haber soportado el peso del tiempo y se hallaban repartidas en grandes bloques de mármol en las plantas inferiores, el resto de la estructura se encontraba en excelentes condiciones. Las paredes de piedra no mostraban grietas ni huecos por dónde podría entrar agua y los suelos, bajo las capas de materia sedimentada, no estaban quebrados ni lucían la habitual capa de musgo que recubre todas las edificaciones abandonadas. Probablemente hubiera poderosos hechizos protectores sobre el castillo. La falta de gran parte de las escaleras sería un problema, ciertamente; además, sería lamentable tener que construir otras diferentes, siendo las originales tan bonitas. Tampoco confiaba en la seguridad que brindarían las rotas escaleras si fueran reparadas con magia. Pero no eran tiempos para preocuparse por escaleras, ¡subirían con escobas, de ser necesario! Encontrarían una solución eventualmente.

En cada salón al que entraba podía imaginar cómo se vería si fuera un aula escolar. Los niños es sus mesas, entusiasmados, mientras yo o algún otro mago adulto, parados junto a una gran pizarra, les dictábamos la lección. Los jóvenes brujos y hechiceras sacudían sus varitas frente a mis ojos, tal vez no con la gracia o precisión exacta, pero con la voluntad suficiente como para que de los extremos redondeados de sus varas salieran brillantes haces de luz. Había unas pocas habitaciones, cuartos de grandes proporciones pero aislados del resto, ubicados en los pasillos y corredores, dónde mis visualizaciones no eran tan claras. _Tal vez no estén destinadas a ser salones de clases. _

Entreabiertas encontré las puertas a un gran salón. No, el Gran Salón. Una habitación inmensa se alzaba ante ella, con enredaderas pegadas a las piedras que conformaban sus extensas paredes y lugar para hacer un festín para cientos de personas. Tenía sólo un defecto y era la falta de luminosidad, que no permitía ver las figuras son claridad; se necesitarían cientos de velas para iluminar el cuarto. Caminé lentamente, sintiendo la textura de los bloques de granito y el roce de mi falda con el suelo. Llegaría a las ventanas y las descubriría, para revelar el verdadero aspecto del salón al plena luz del día. Al menos ése era mi plan hasta que la puerta se cerró de pronto.

Era imposible, las hojas de la puerta eran increíblemente pesadas y la brisa que corría no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverlas. Con mi varita en alto, me acerqué aún más a la pared y me mantuve en silencio. No lo había notado con anterioridad, pero se escuchaban roncos murmullos y gruñidos desde algún lugar de la habitación, la cual estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Agudicé más el oído, para ver si podía distinguir alguna palabra, pero me fue imposible. _Bueno, eso descarta a los centauros y toda clase de seres con inteligencia_. No debían ser más que babosas gigantes, que habría entrado en el castillo para buscar insectos pequeños entre las piedras. Consideré que no debía de estar en mayor peligro y encendí una luz en el extremo de mi varita.

Trolls. Decenas de trolls habitaban esa gran habitación, ¡y quién sabía en cuantas más! Son criaturas con una masa corporal descomunal pero con un cerebro desproporcionado a su tamaño. Era sencillo engañarlos y huir, a no ser que se pusieran agresivos, y diría que, por los gruñidos que me lanzaban, se encontraban extremadamente molestos. Mi única opción era luchar, las chispas rojas no podrían ser vistas por ninguno de mis compañeros, sin importar dónde se encontraran, y el color bermellón posiblemente irritara a los trolls aún más.

Lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, desplegando rayos de luminosos colores por doquier, mientras las bestias se abalanzaban, furiosos, sobre mí. Eran demasiados y la mayor parte que de ellos estaba armada con garrotes y pedazos de troncos: cualquier golpe que recibiera podía ser, y seguramente sería, mortal. Desmayé a todos aquellos que se me acercaron, aturdí a los que se encontraban más alejados y corrí hacia la puerta.

Mis embrujos no había alcanzado a todos los trolls; cuando me disponía a abrir las grandes puertas del salón, una mano enorme me tomó el tobillo y me derribó. Mi cabeza rebotó dolorosamente contra el suelo antes de que la bestia me elevase, pies para arriba, y me balancease violentamente frente a sus pequeños, negros e increíblemente juntos ojos. Entre las ramas que surcaban en el suelo no distinguía mi varita, por lo que estaba completamente indefensa. Intenté hundir mis finos dedos en sus globos oculares, para que se distrajera y me soltara, pero no pude acertar y terminé con ambas manos cubiertas con una desagradable sustancia viscosa.

-Oye, Rowena, Helga considera que es tiempo de tomarnos un descanso y me envió a buscarte para...- Godric no finalizó la frase, y gracias a Merlín que no lo hizo. Una brillante espada se deslizó frente a mi rostro y amputó, de un certero golpe, el brazo con el cual me sujetaba mi captor. Golpeé el suelo con fuerza, pero me fue posible recuperar mi varita y salir de allí, junto con un enfadado Gryffindor. Él probablemente quería quedarse a luchar con los trolls.

-Gracias -musité cuando recuperé el aliento.

-No hay porqué. -Se acercó y me examinó cuidadosamente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. Temo que debemos deshacernos de los trolls.

-Será sencillo, no son ágiles, los derribaremos y devolveremos al bosque.

-¿Crees que provengan de los bosques aledaños? - Se alzó de hombros-. No podemos permitir que nadie entre allí, quién sabe que criaturas lo habitan.

Cuando alcanzamos a los otros, Helga conjuró una extensa manta y una canasta llena de bollos recién horneados y nos pusimos a comer en el patio del castillo. La cara de mi amiga estaba cubierta con tierra, pero no parecía importarle: estaba emocionada por sus hallazgos y no podía esperar a contarnos sobre ellos.

-Las plantas no causaron ningún problema, no son mágicas. Simplemente exterminé las raíces, deberían morir y caer en un par de semanas. Temía que hubiera algún lazo del diablo, pero la zona no parece ser apta para ese tipo de plantas, por suerte. Oh, Rowena, Salazar, no se imaginan la hermosa biblioteca que hallé. No tiene muchos libros, eso es cierto, pero tiene sitio para cientos de ellos, miles incluso.

-Se llenará rápidamente -murmuró Slytherin-, los magos que habiten en compañía de muggles se desharán de sus libros de hechizos y de cualquier objeto incriminante una vez que empiece la cacería de brujas. Lo mismo pasará con los elfos domésticos y las mascotas, terminarán todas en nuestras manos. Es lamentable. En fin, ¿cómo te fue a tí, Gryffindor?

-Yo recorrí el castillo en su totalidad. Tiene algunos sectores...inestables, pero los arreglé mágicamente; aún así, me sentiría más tranquilo si Rowena la echara un vistazo -murmuré que sería un placer y continuó hablando-. La torre parece un excelente puesto de vigilancia, en caso de que la fortaleza sea atacada, creo que me asentaré allí una vez que finalicemos con las modificaciones. Hay una gran cocina que, apuesto, Helga, te fascinará.

-¿Hay pasadizos?-pregunté de pronto, pero sólo recibí negativas-. Necesitamos construirlos. En caso de peligro, podremos movernos dentro del castillo por estos y esconder a los alumnos, de ser necesario. Sería ideal que existieran pasajes que salieran del edificio, facilitarían las evacuaciones de emergencia. Estimo que el castillo podría albergar cerca de mil personas, por lo que podríamos proteger una considerable parte de los magos de Escocia e Inglaterra dentro de esos muros, lo cual es un alivio. Hay una gran plaga de trolls, también, de la cual debemos encargarnos lo antes posible.

-Por lo pronto sólo queda una cuestión por resolver -No estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación, en lo absoluto, pero no me atreví a interrumpir a Helga-: debemos ponerle un nombre a la escuela.

Por las expresiones en los rostros de los magos, ninguno se había detenido a pensar en eso. Yo tampoco lo había hecho, a pesar de eso, una idea se formaba en mi mente.

-¿Qué opinan de _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, es posible que agregue nuevos capítulos si les agrada éste. Saludos,

Vince


End file.
